A Haunting
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: Lavi, Tyki, and Kanda are high school seniors with their eyes set on the new kid, Allen. So they make a bet, take Allen to the town's alleged  haunted house and see who he chooses. Because after all, what brings people together better than fear? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was sitting at home sick when this little idea hit me. I've been reading FFVII fanfics all week because Vincent and Cloud are the awesomest pairing next to Yullen. So this is an AU story featuring Allen, Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee, All of them are 18 in this story, high school senior. Lavi and Tyki have crushes on our adorable little Moyashi-Chan, so does Kanda but everyone knows he wouldn't admit it! Lenalee got brought along for the ride. I am still deciding who Allen shall end up with, our possibilities are: Laven, Poker Pair, or Yullen. No Lucky, Yuvi, or LenaleexAllen. So is the haunted house real or just fake? Read to find out! Also this isn't horror, but the story behind the house may be a bit gruesome, I'll warn you guys when that chapter comes up!**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So Lavi, Kanda, what do you think of Allen?" Tyki asked as he got dressed after football practice.

"He's adorable," Lavi commented putting on his shirt.

"He's a moyashi."

"Are you two interested?" Tyki wondered.

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't be?" Lavi shouted.

"Well Lavi, I guess I've got competition," Tyki grinned, "What about you Kanda?"

"Che," Kanda sighed pulling on his pants (Nosebleed!)

"Ohh that's the interested Che!"

"They mean different things?" Tyki asked raising an eyebrow, "So what are we gonna do, we can't all have him."

"Sure we can, it just takes a big bed and…" Lavi was cut off by a sharp blow to the head.

"No, stupid rabbit!" Kanda shouted a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Oh I know! The old Earl's mansion!" Tyki shouted.

"What about it?"

"Haven't you ever seen the movies, haunted houses scare everyone, he'd be jumping all over me!"

"What makes you think you can take him?" Kanda asked glaring at Tyki.

"Ohh so we are interested eh Kanda?" Tyki said waggling his eyebrows.

"Let's make a bet, we all go to the haunted house with Moyashi-Chan. Whoever he chooses wins, its fair game!" Lavi suggested as they walked out of the locker room.

"I'm in!" Tyki said picturing Allen jumping on him _'Tyki I'm so scared hold me!'_

"Che, whatever."

"Now who's going to ask him?"

"Lenalee!" Lavi called out to the girl walking down the hall.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"You're friends with Allen right?" Tyki asked.

"Mhm," Lenalee answered.

"Do you two want to go to the Earl's mansion with us tomorrow night?" Lavi asked his smile big enough to split his head in half.

"Sure, I'll ask him if he wants to go." Lenalee said, "By the way, you two are _really _obvious."

"Success!" Lavi shouted, "Now let's go set the house up with a few 'ghosts'"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen sighed when his locker wouldn't open; this was the fourth time today the damn thing got stuck!

"Allen-Kun!" Lenalee shouted. Allen turned to greet his friend as she shot down the hallway towards him.

"Hey Lenalee," Allen said finally pulled his locker open.

"You know Tyki, Kanda, and Lavi right?"

"Yeah, the football players, what about them?"

"Well they want to know if you and I will go to the haunted house with them tomorrow night." Lenalee gushed.

"They all like you Lenalee?" Allen asked with a grin.

"Err not me," Lenalee said nervously, "Someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

"No way Lenalee, those three are as straight as poles, except for maybe Lavi…" Allen said with a sigh.

"Nope, I thought you knew they were gay?" Lenalee said with a giggle.

"I've only been here three weeks." Allen sighed, "And what are the odds of them all being gay?"

"Pretty darn high I'd say."

"And they are interested in me?"

"Yup."

"All of them, at the same time?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, though Kanda isn't as forward about it." Lenalee said as they walked down the hall.

"So why the haunted house?" Allen asked.

"Dunno, probably a dare from someone on the football team."

"Then why do we have to go?" Allen sighed.

"Because we are their friends, and maybe they might put the moves on you Allen" Lenalee giggled.

"Not at the same time!" Allen shouted, "So what's all the enthusiasm over this house?"

"Oh it's freaky!" Lenalee gushed.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" Allen asked with a smile, Lenalee nodded.

OoO Gruesome Part OoO

"So about 30 years ago there was an old man who lived in this mansion with his large family, he was mentally unstable so they had to keep constant watch over him. Well, a while after the family moved in, the people in the town noticed something. The youngest daughter, Road, didn't come out to the school anymore. When the teacher came to the house the old man told her that the entire family had moved out last night. A few weeks later people in the town started to disappear, some bodies were found others weren't. The police were desperate, 45 people had gone missing in the course of three months.

"There was a young girl who had been in the hospital for four months, she went to the old man's house, because she didn't know that Road had moved away. The man answered the door, inviting her in with a smile. She asked the man where Road was, and when she heard that her friend had moved away she was heartbroken. The old man asked her if she wanted to see Road again, she said yes, so the old man took her into his basement and tried to kill her. She got away somehow, and told the police, they came into the house and escorted the old man out of his home. He called himself "The Millennium Earl" he was locked up in a mental institution until he died.

That's not the gruesome part, when the police went through his house; they found his missing family. He had carved crosses into their foreheads and froze them. The police found notes in his study, he was planning on somehow bringing the people back to life, and he had notes on every single victim that had gone missing. Thus proving that he had been the one to kill them, though the police and investigators never found the bodies. There is a rumor that he found away to trap the spirits of his family in the house, so that they would protect him and his home. So that's the legend of the house that we are going to, scary huh?" Lenalee finished with a sigh.

"Wow, that's kind of creepy," Allen muttered.

"Yeah I know, and it's all true."

"And we are going there?"

"Yeah," Lenalee shivered, "I had nightmares for a week when I first heard that story."

"How did one man kill all of those people?" Allen asked.

"Simple," Lavi popped up behind them, "All of the victims had just lost a relative. He convinced them that he could bring them back, or do a séance."

"And everyone took the bait." Tyki said.

"And Allen, Lenalee, bring some overnight clothes, we are staying the entire weekend!" Lavi cheered.

_**Oh Great!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I just made that story up on the spot! Seems like something the Earl would do I suppose. Also Tyki doesn't have his weird cross thingies on his forehead, but his skin is tan ****. That scene when they were changing created this wonderful mental picture; I am now like super awesomely happy! Also this story could go any way. I love Yullen and Poker Pair, but Laven is my guilty pleasure ^.^ It's so adorable! And also please don't suggest Lucky, I can't stand that pairing; I think it's so weird. Please RnR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT 2 PUPPIES! Yuki and Roman are their names, **** I named Yuki xD. I wanted to name Roman Lavi, but my parents like Romy too much. They are Olde English Bulldogs, we know the breeders and we got Yuki and Romy as a package deal ****. We were planning on just getting Roman, but my parents surprised me by getting Yuki too! Best Christmas present ever! Even if it's a bit early xD. **

**Side note: The characters may be ooc, but this is modern times, their personalities are bound to be different. Does anyone else picture Lenalee as a yaoi fangirl? Because jeez she's surrounded by all those guys there has to be some thoughts about it xD. So in this story Lenalee is a yaoi fangirl, because if Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Tyki were all stuck in a house together, who wouldn't be a yaoi fangirl?**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Allen, come on," Lenalee urged ushering the British boy into the mansion. It was large six stories at least. It had a wraparound porch and large towers on the sides of the house, giving it a castle-like feel.

"I don't wanna go," Allen said planting his feet firmly on the floor.

"Think of the yaoi Allen!" Lenalee cried.

"Yaoi?"

"Yes, you, the adorable uke defenseless against the horrors of the haunted house. The only ones who can possibly save you are your semes, but first they must battle to win your heart!" Lenalee shouted dramatically.

"Uke, Seme?"

"Uke is the one on the bottom, seme is the one on the top," Lenalee explained.

"Why can't I be on top?" Allen cried.

"Oh Allen, you are so adorable! You have all the uke qualities,"

"I think I'd be on top." Allen pouted.

"Allen I hate to break this to you but normally the one who thinks he's the seme is the uke." Lenalee said ruffling his snowy hair.

"What?"

"Now let's see, who will our adorable uke end up with?" Lenalee wondered aloud tapping her chin.

"Nobody."

"Tyki, the sexy and sweet one, Lavi the funny one, or Kanda the gruff but secretly caring one or maybe even all three at once? Oh it's so hard!" Lenalee cried.

"Lenalee, you need some serious help." Allen deadpanned walking into the large mansion.

"Allen-Chan!" Lavi shouted latching himself onto Allen. _'How can this be a seme?' _Allen thought, _'Gah I'm turning into Lenalee!'_

"Happy you made it shounen," Tyki grinned brilliantly.

"Che," was Kanda's reply.

"Hey Lenalee,"

"Hey Tyki!" Lenalee waved.

"Okay, if this house is abandoned, why is there electricity?" Allen inquired looking around the spacious entryway.

"The man who inherited the house keeps it on, nobody knows why though." Lavi explained

"Weird,"

"Okay let's explore!" Lenalee cried, "Allen, Tyki, and me on one team, and Kanda and Lavi on the other."

"Okay," Allen agreed hesitantly.

"We'll take the upstairs and you guys explore here and the basement, we'll meet up in an hour and switch." Lenalee said handing them all walkie talkies.

"Why am I stuck with Yu?" Lavi whined.

"Because I said so," Lenalee answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, let's go." Lenalee said as they got up the stairs.

"This way Shounen." Tyki said directing Allen towards Lenalee.

"No, no by all means go off on your own for a bit I'll tag along behind." Lenalee said grinning evilly

"Fine," Allen sighed.

"Where first, the right hallway or the left?" Tyki asked peering down both of the dark hallways.

"Hm, the left," Lenalee said.

"Turn on the light Lenalee," Allen sighed.

"You're closer Allen, you do it."

"Fine," Allen said feeling around the wall for the light switch.

"Uh Shounen, that's not the light switch,"

"Oh sorry Tyki." Allen blushed backing away.

"Oh I found it, it was by me the entire time," Lenalee grinned.

"Lenalee," Allen growled. "I'm going back downstairs."

"No! Think of the yaoi!" Lenalee cried.

"You are turning into your brother Lenalee," Tyki sweatdropped.

"Allen I'm sorry, please stay up here, I'll behave." Lenalee begged.

"Fine, but no more yaoi stuff, keep it to yourself."

"Fine," Lenalee pouted… _'Never'_

"So, did they ever find the bodies of those people?" Allen asked.

"Nope, some people think the bodies are somewhere in this house, but others say that they are out in the woods." Tyki answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"Creepy," Allen shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Kinda," Allen answered.

"Here take my coat," Tyki said shrugging it off.

"Thanks so much," Allen blushed putting the warm coat on.

"KYA!"

"Lenalee what did we say about the Yaoi squeals?" Tyki sighed.

"You said keep it to myself, you didn't say I couldn't squeal."

"Guys, what's that?" Allen pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"Allen there's nothing there." Lenalee said.

"There was a shadow I swear," Allen said shaking his head.

"It's a ghost?" Lenalee laughed, "Allen the stories are just getting to you."

'_Oi, are you done up there?' _Kanda's voice called through the walkie talkie.

"Uh sure, we'll be down in a sec." Tyki said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you see anything scary?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"Allen saw a shadow." Tyki replied.

"Shut up," Allen said eating the marshmallow he'd roasted in the fireplace.

"This place is supposed to be haunted, maybe our little Brit is on to something," Lavi said ruffling Allen's hair.

"You were born in England?" Tyki asked.

"I thought I'd be pretty obvious with the accent, but yes I was." Allen replied.

"When did you move here?"

"Well my previous guardian moved around a lot so I used to move all over, but now I live with my uncle." Allen answered with a smile, "Neah is much better than Cross."

"What happened to your parents?" Lavi asked.

"Well my birth parents gave me up, I had a foster father, Mana, but he died when I was 10."

"Oh, sorry," Lavi said hugging Allen.

"Lavi, could you let go please."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kanda asked.

"There are rooms upstairs," Lenalee said.

"How many?" Tyki asked.

"A lot, but only two have beds still."

"Okay, so who's sharing with whom?" Lavi asked eying everyone.

"I don't care," Allen said yawning.

"Hmm, who's going to share a room with Allen?" Lavi whispered to Kanda and Tyki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**That's your choice readers! In your review tell me who you want our Allen to room with your choices are:**

**Kanda: Yullen moment**

**Lavi: Laven moment**

**Tyki: Poker pair moment **

**Lenalee: More yaoi fangirl moments.**

**It's your choice **** because I like all of the pairings personally, so please tell me or it will be Tyki. My poker pair fangirl is a bitch xD. **

**Review responses:**

HinLove: Omg I know I hate that pairing! *Hugs back!*

IchigoKitty14020: My Poker pair fangirl side is dominant lol, and thanks so much!

Amaya Ishimoto: Kinda creeps me out too, I thought of it and ran with it though .

Entercoolnamehere: Your wish is my command

starbrigate: Thanks :D And Lucky is TykixLavi.

ChocoProdigy: There will be Laven moments but the final pairing is undecided.

-Pon: Doesn't everyone

The Puppeteer Master: Such a hard choice though xD

BlueStar: Thanks so much! And here's more for you!

whisperypath: Thanks . Neither do I, I get Poker Pair, but Lucky just doesn't make sense.

100thAngel: That's what I was planning on, I love Allen x any guy too, except Link that's a bit weird for me xD.

**Please review! Next chappie will be longer I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll like the room situation! Btw, I have a new story up and I need some pairing help! Shadows, please check it out and vote, yaoi yuri, I don't care. (Sits in corner of shame, sorry for the advertisement) **

**Important note: I won't be using anymore Japanese phrases except for Bakanda.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, all rights go to Hoshino Katsura. I do own the plot. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"It's either me or Yu." Lavi decided with a wide grin.

"Why am I left out?"

"Because you already had time with the sprout,"

"Your point?" Tyki shot back.

"You're both idiots," Kanda muttered rolling his eyes.

"Are you three almost done?" Lenalee called over, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh yeah!" Lavi answered quickly, "Whoever gets there first wins," he whispered quickly.

…

"Lenalee, are you sure they are the only two rooms in the entire house with beds?" Allen asked for the fourth time as the five of them trudged up the stairs.

"Yes, I promise." Lenalee answered patiently, "Here they are!" the two doors were parallel to each other. One was oddly shaped with checkered print on it.

"Okay, why do you four hang out in that room until I get changed?" Lenalee suggested.

"Alright," Allen sighed walking through first, the other three following.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lavi's eyes narrowed.

"HA! Got you!" Lenalee shouted slamming the door behind them, the outside lock clicking into place.

"What the hell?" Kanda shouted banging on the door.

"Let us out!" Lavi shouted.

"Not until you give me a damn yaoi scene! I'm deprived and this is the perfect chance! I'm not letting you four out until **at least **two of you have steamy man-sex!"

"Man-sex?" Allen asked horror-struck

"Wait, what do you mean at least?" Tyki asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, a foursome isn't out of the question."

"Is that even possible?" Allen squeaked.

"Lenalee, just open the damn door," Kanda shouted.

"Yes little girl, open my door!" A shrill voice echoed through the room, a small teenager appeared; she had spiky purple hair and golden eyes, she had crosses carved into her forehead.

"What the hell was that?" Lenalee asked from the other side of the door.

"Well aren't you cute," The girl giggled, sauntering over to Allen. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, eliciting a squeak from Allen. "My names Road. So Allen, Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee, would you mind telling me why you're in my room? Is Allen my present?"

"N-no, and what do you mean your room," Allen stuttered.

"Think of the legend of this house, and then think of the names of the deceased." Road grinned.

"Are you trying to tell us that you're the Road from the story?" Lavi asked, "Because that's ridiculous."

"Is it," Road grinned, she stood up with Allen still in her arms, and vanished causing the white haired boy to stumble.

"What the hell?" Tyki gasped.

"I can walk through walls, open doors, disappear, reappear, and I can most definitely kill you." Road giggled reappearing next to the door, she glanced at it and it opened.

"Why are you still here then, I-if you're a ghost," Lenalee asked backing into the room.

"Hmph, that's for you to find out! My family and I will only let you out if you can discover why we're stuck here. I'll give you one hint: Check the entire house." And with that she disappeared.

"You alright?" Kanda asked Allen gruffly, the boy had gone white as a sheet.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a lot to process."

"Well that's wonderful," Tyki sighed, "Stuck in a house with crazy ghost girl and her family."

"Do you think it's true?" Allen whispered, "Do you think the people the earl killed are still here?"

"Well that was pretty solid proof," Lavi answered grimly, "And whether we like it or not we are stuck here until we find the reason."

"Che, troublesome," Kanda sighed sitting down next to Allen on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"We should sleep for now, and then search when we get up, thank god it's a long weekend." Tyki yawned.

"Only you could be relaxed right now," Allen mumbled.

"Tyki's right for now we need to sleep." Lavi agreed, "I call bed!"

"Ladies get the bed Lavi," Lenalee said kicking Lavi off of the blankets.

"Lenalee…" Lavi whined.

"Kanda, he's asleep," Tyki pointed at the sleeping boy, Allen leaned heavily against Kanda, his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"…"

"KYA!" Thank god Allen was a heavy sleeper.

… 2 hours later.

"Oh my god!" Lenalee giggled gleefully. Kanda had fallen asleep and unconsciously put his arm around Allen, and sometime during the past hours Allen's weight had tipped them both over. So now they both lay in a tangle of limbs, sleeping soundly.

"It's like every doujin I have ever read!" Lenalee squealed whipping out her phone and snapping pictures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Sorry for the short meaningless chappie, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. Tell me what you think!**

**OMG! I took the seme/uke test and got "Innocent Uke" is this good or bad? **

**Anyway, a lot of you voted for a Yullen moment and you sorta got one, Laven moment is next. It's gonna be a fluffy moment xD. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAH! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long! But everything's been stressful lately. I'm finally outta school for the summer, so updates galore! Anyways, sorry for the long wait! Review responses at the bottom! Once again, only Japanese phrases I will use are: Moyashi and Bakanda. **

***Warning for some swearing xD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*grumble grumble*

"Allen, why the hell is your stomach making such unholy noises?" Lavi whined, causing Allen to flush in embarrassment.

"Shut up! It's not my fault… I have a high metabolism..."

"Alright, I deem it time to raid the fridge!" Lavi shouted, pointing down the stairs. "We sacrifice Tyki!"

"The hell? Why me?"'

"'Cause you're a rapist waiting to happen, and the fangirls want a Laven moment, duh." Lenalee sighed.

"Laven? What the fuck is that?"

"It's the pairing name for Allen and Lavi, the girls at school came up with it… Kanda and Allen is Yullen!"

"What about me and Allen?" Tyki asked.

"Sorry to be the one to break this to you hun, but it's not that popular. You and Lavi however…"

"Omigod, ew." Lavi cried, "I just died a bit on the inside."

"How is Komui okay with this?" Allen asked, "He flips out when your neighbor mows the lawn shirtless, and that guys like 85."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. It's not like he checks his credit history either!"

"What does he think you're doing right now?" Tyki asked, still trying to get the shirtless 85 year old out of his head.

"I am volunteering at a convent,"

"Clearly not."

"Like I said, what he doesn't know."

*grumble*

"Christ Allen, it sounds like you've got a demon in there!" Tyki cried.

"Then get me some damn food!"

"Heheh, you sound like a pregnant lady." Lavi giggled.

"Screw it, I'm going down," Allen sighed.

"I'll go too!" Lavi laughed, throwing an arm around the shorter teen.

"Okay so tell me how Allen and I aren't a popular pairing?" Tyki cried.

"I know! Dang you two are sexy together but nooooo, it's all about Allen and Kanda."

"Freaking main characters…" (Fourth wall: Broken.)

"Che."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Moyashi, whatcha want?" Lavi asked as they scanned the kitchen.

"Don't call me that! I don't know what's up with you people making fun of me!"

"It's because you're adorable when you're angry," Lavi laughed, hugging Allen tightly.

"One day I'm gonna be taller than both of you assholes…" Allen muttered darkly.

"Yeah, and one day Tyki won't be creepy." Lavi joked.

"Maybe one day you'll get over your hammer fetish." Allen sighed, still looking through the fridge.

"It's not a fetish! At least I'm not like Tyki who has pet butterflies he calls tease, doesn't that just **scream **pedobear? Or Kanda who's not a serious sword obsession." Lavi laughed, "Maybe it's to make up for what he doesn't have!"

"I can hear you, Dumbass!" Kanda shouted from the second floor.

Lavi heard a strange noise, it was coming from behind the fridge. Being the badass he is, he checked it out, Allen sat back there, hand covering his mouth to stifle giggles.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before," Lavi grinned, "It's cute."

"Eh?" Allen blushed, covering his mouth, "shut up!"

"Why are you so defensive? We are your friends you know." Allen just looked down.

"When I lived with Cross, I moved around a lot, so I never really had friends. This is the first time I've ever done something like this…"

"Then it's your lucky day! Not many people have the privilege of hanging out with me! I mean I'm just awesome-" Lavi was cut off by a frying pan hitting the back of his head.

"So modest," Allen laughed, putting the pan back into the cabinet.

"You know Allen, I like you," Lavi laughed.

"Thanks, Lavi," Allen sighed hugging the other tightly. Lavi just stood surprised.

"Let's go!" Allen yelled pulling Lavi after him. Food forgotten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I mean and I think it's because you look so much older than Allen, so they think it's kinda pedo. But most girls think that's hot, though they won't be as open with it." Lenalee droned on, while Tyki took notes, nodding occasionally. Kanda however looked like he was gonna murder something.

"You guys are still talking about this?"

"Of course, it's informative!"

"Fine, Lenalee, tell me about Laven then!"

"Well that's easy! Laven is like such an adorable pairing, while Yullen's allure is pretty much hotness. Laven is like a friendship…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**This chapter was just a shameless filler lol, I'm sorry but it had to be done! I wanted Allen to open up a bit more, and I think Lavi did a swell job. In my opinion it was Lavi who got Allen to open up in the anime too. Of course Lenalee loves giving lectures about her pairings! Sorry this was so short but there will be more soon! Did anyone else feel Lenalee's rant about Poker pair was true? Cause that's totally how I feel!**

**Responses!**

Proud2BAzian- Thanks! And I used to hate her too, but then I pictured her as a fangirl and BAM loved her. About the Kanda/lavi thing, that would be hilarious xD. Thanks for being patient!  
Darkstar716- Love square made me giggle xD . Thanks for reviewing!  
fangirl12232- I know right!  
KitsuneDango- I do too, and Poker Pair is love… theres not enough of it!  
Cyanide Sunset- That made my day! Hope you like this chappie!  
Starwavesnight- Laven is love! And O.o xD  
xXblackjackXx- Now you shall survive! XD  
Zwnohyun- I loves it! And I love supernatural stuff, so you'll see more soon!  
HinLove- I wish… oh how I wish….  
starbrigate- Your review made me giggle! Thanks so much! And Yullen's Always cute. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! There's more on the way!


End file.
